Drive
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Beyond necesita un chófer, Matt un empleo. Las cosas parecen ir bien de esa manera, de no ser porque ambos, a la vez, necesitan distraerse de sus problemas. Nada es seguro entre ellos, qué son, que quieren ni que pasará. Pero eso es algo que descubrirán sobre la marcha. Basado en "Ford Mustang."


**Título** _Drive_

 **Capítulo I** _Responsabilidad_

 **Autor** _Tony Trinket_

―No puedes seguir actuando así. ―fueron las palabras de Elle a su hermano menor.

Sentado en un sofá individual de la sala, parecía prestar más atención al té –con demasiada azúcar- en su mano que a su hermano. Beyond, acomodado en un gesto arrogante en el sofá doble frente a su consanguíneo, solo separados por una mesa ratona, miraba hacia otro lado con malhumor. Concentró su mirada en la ventana de la esquina, tratando de ignorar la futura perorata que vendría de parte de su hermano mayor.

―Beyond, por favor, escucha a tu hermano ―dijo en un murmullo Light, su cuñado―. Elle ―llamó a su marido―, mira a Beyond a la cara, es de mala educación no hacerlo.

Por un momento el pelinegro de ojos azules estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos, pero sabía que de hacerlo el castaño lo reñiría. Prefería ahorrarse eso, amaba a su esposo, pero joder, que se ponía insoportable cuando quería.

―Claro, cariño… ―contestó, la última palabra rozando el sarcasmo. No es que no tratara bien al japonés, pero ambos creían que motes como "cariño", "amor" y "cielo" eran demasiado cursis para ellos, siendo quienes eran.

Light simplemente bufó y tomó un periódico de la mesa, comenzando a leer la sección de noticias del mundo. Esperaba que Elle y Beyond solucionaran sus temas pronto.

Ese día era sábado al mediodía, el mayor de los hermanos había llamado al otro a su casa –joder, mansión- para almorzar con él y su cónyuge. Y aunque Beyond intuía de cierta manera lo que se avecinaba, aceptó, no se perdería la oportunidad de comer algo que Watari, el mayordomo de hacía _años_ , preparara. Cuando habían acabado el almuerzo, Elle lo había invitado amablemente a ir a la sala a tomar algo, y fue cuando el de ojos rojos supo que no se había equivocado.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó de mala gana. No se llevaba mal con su hermano, si bien diferían de vez en cuando, siempre se habían preocupado el uno por el otro. Pero odiaba que lo regañaran. No era un crío como para que le estuviesen atrás siempre, tenía 20 años, con un demonio.

―Chocaste el jueves pasado, Beyond. ―dijo Elle.

―Sí, lo hice. ―fue todo lo que acotó.

― ¿No te siente ni siquiera un poco mal? ―preguntó exasperado el de ojos azules.

―No, ¿debería? No maté a nadie, así que no pasa nada.

Ambos esposos suspiraron ante la repuesta del chico frente a ellos. Solo Beyond podía ser tan cínico antes esa clase de cosas, estaban seguros que de no conocerlo tan bien como ellos, pensarían que se trataba de un insensible o algo parecido. Pero Beyond no era así, simplemente no exteriorizaba demasiado sus preocupaciones; además, vale aclarar, _nadie murió_ , ¿para qué tanto alboroto, no?

―Beyond, te quitaré el auto… ―lo pensó un momento―. O bueno, lo que quedó de él.

El auto había quedado destrozado luego del choque, al menos la parte del frente. Todo abollado, con la pintura corrida y con los vidrios rotos. Fue una suerte que nadie saliese herido, incluido Beyond. Esto probablemente debido a que cuando el accidente ocurrió, eran las 3 de la mañana, y que la bolsa de aire se disparó correctamente, además de que el pelinegro (incluso en su estado de ebriedad) se había puesto el cinturón.

― ¿Qué? ―el rostro de estupefacción causó cierta gracia en Light, quien apenas había levantado la mirada de su diario―. ¿Y me darás otro, verdad?

―Creo que te he malcriado mucho… ―Watari, que en ese momento entraba a dejar una taza de café para Yagami, murmuró algo que sonaba a "y quien habla…". Elle frunció un poco el ceño, haciendo algo parecido a un puchero, pero lo escondió efectivamente en tan solo segundos―. No, _hermanito_ , no te daré _otro_ auto. Tienes que aprender que las cosas se ganan con esfuerzo y dedicación…

―Ah, claro. AL igual que tú ―lo miró―. _Hermano_ , por si no lo recuerdas, eres rico porque papá y mamá te heredaron el dinero al morir…

― _Nos_ , Beyond ―recalcó. El otro hizo un gesto de exasperación― Claro, que tú recibirás tu parte cuando cumplas los 21…

―Tan a lo Disney… ―murmuró con ironía. Lawliet decidió ignorarlo.

―Lo más correcto será decir, entonces: tienes que aprender que las cosas se ganan cuando las mereces. En este caso, deberás mostrar un _poco_ más de responsabilidad en tus actos.

Los ojos rojos de Beyond se abrieron un poco.

―Momento, momento… ¿No me harás trabajar, verdad?

Su hermano mayor pareció pensarlo seriamente. Finalmente lo observó con esos ojos gigantes y dijo:

―No, no creo que sea necesario. Con que apruebes todas esas materias de la Universidad estará bien.

― ¡Pero solo quedan dos meses para el inicio de las vacaciones! ¡Y tengo bajas al menos cuatro de las diez materias!

―Entonces será mejor que comiences a estudiar y ponerte al día, ¿no te parece? ―el menor lo fulminó con la mirada― Oh, vamos, no me des esa mirada. Tu y yo sabemos que eres muy inteligente, podrás hacerlo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de lado esa arrogancia (o al menos un poco, no pido milagros) y hacer tus deberes a la vez de _no_ entregar tus evaluaciones en blanco.

El chico gruñó. Joder, como odiaba esto. Lo peor es que debía admitir que Elle tenía razón: él era muy capaz de hacer las cosas, pero no las hacía por simple pereza. Suspiró ahora, con resignación.

― ¿Y qué? ¿Tendré que viajar a la Universidad en… bus?

Ahora Light dejó escapar una pequeña risa, demasiado divertido con la situación. Beyond hizo un puchero mientras lo miraba ceñudo.

―Dios, Beyond, no lo digas con tanto temor ―sonrió con gracia―. Sé que no estás acostumbrado, pero tampoco es _tan_ malo.

―Lo dices porque en Japón era así. Estamos en _California._ Van a matarme, soy un puto inglés en suelo norteamericano, me robarán, me violarán y me asesinarán. Y luego me violarán otra vez.

―Ugh… ―el castaño blanqueó los ojos. A veces olvidaba lo consentido que era su cuñado, y su esposo mismo…

―No exageres.

―No exagero, me miraban mal cuando pasaba en mi auto por la ruta… ―el puchero se intensificó.

―Tal vez será porque les gritabas cosas desde el auto.

― _Tal vez…_ ―sonrió.

Nuevamente, un suspiro simultaneo.

―Está bien, tú ganas. No hace falta que vayas en el transporte público, en contacto con _gente_ …

―De acuerdo. Entonces prometo que subiré mis notas y usaré el auto para llegar a la Universidad con responsabilidad. Bueno, no estuvo tan-

― ¿Quién dijo algo de devolverte el auto?

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del pelinegro menor.

―Pero…

―Alguien te llevará a la Universidad y a donde necesites.

― ¿Tú?

―Yo no, debo trabajar a ese horario. Lo sabes ―Beyond miró a Light―. Él también. Y Watari está muy viejo ya, no quiero molestarlo, hace lo suficiente.

― ¿Roger?

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que Roger te lleve?

El pelinegro lo pensó. Roger era algo así como el segundo mayordomo de la familia. Aunque llamarlo a él o a Watari de esa forma era despectivo, puesto que ambos hombres eran más como padres para ambos hermanos, ya que los habían criado ya que sus padres siempre estaban ocupados. Roger era bueno, pero le gustaba la tranquilidad, los libros y la música clásica. Era un poco huraño, y Beyond se imaginaba el gesto que tendría en la cara si tuviese que encargarse de llevarlo de aquí para allá.

―De acuerdo, no. No quiero.

―Bien, te contrataré un chofer.

― ¿Un chofer? ¿En serio?

Elle tomó otro pedazo de pastel y lo saboreó antes de mirar nuevamente a su hermano.

―Mmm, sep ―dijo, haciendo sonar la "p"― ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

El pelinegro menor se lo pensó por unos segundos, frunciendo un poco el ceño y llegando a una conclusión.

―No realmente, al menos no mientras no sea un chofer viejo. No quiero llegar a la Universidad con algún tipo de Alfred o Sebastian.

En ese momento Light levantó la cabeza.

―Pero Alfred era más joven en la última película de Batman. Y Sebastian es viejo, pero por ser un demonio parece joven… ―dijo como si realmente fuesen personas reales.

― Light, ¿en serio? ―el otro solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita bailoteándole en los labios― Hermano, ¿sabes que estás casado con un _friki_?

―Lamentablemente ―recibió una pequeña patadita por parte del otro, que en lugar de molestarlo le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Beyond los observó con cierta envidia, se notaba que se querían mucho―. Bien entonces, contrataré a alguien _joven_. ¿Así mejor?

―Sep, no tengo ningún problema en ese caso.

―Perfecto, porque de todos modos no planeaba concederte más caprichos.

Birthday puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando. A veces su hermano llegaba a ser _realmente_ pesado. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió nuevamente a su consanguíneo.

―Bueno, supongo que no hay más que hacer por aquí. Me retiro.

―Hmh.

― ¿Ya? ―preguntó el castaño.

―Sep, al parecer debo comenzar a ser responsable así que iré a hacer esa tesis que debo entregar mañana.

Light chasqueó la lengua ante lo dicho por el otro. Realmente era un descuidado, pero al menos ahora comenzaría a hacer las cosas, o eso decía. Con algo de pena el de ojos castaños pensó que más que un tardío llamado de la responsabilidad, era una excusa para poder irse temprano de la casa.

―No cambias… ―no era verdaderamente una queja, la rápida mirada cariñosa lo delató.

―Llorarían si lo hiciera ―contestó arrogantemente el de ojos rojos―. Nos vemos hermano, Light.

―Te acompaño a la puerta, Beyond ―dijo su cuñado.

―De acuerdo entonces ―extendió un brazo para que Light pasara el suyo, llevándolo a través de la habitación como hacían antaño los caballeros con las damas. El castaño rió, y el pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño, mirando el periódico que antes leía su esposo.

―Adiós Beyond ―saludó.

Ambos cuñados se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la mansión, en donde se desprendieron de su agarre.

― Supongo que es el adiós, amante mío, no dejes que mi hermano se entere de lo nuestro ―dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta, esperando que su hermano lo escuchase y se cabrease un poco.

―Que idiota eres… ―volvió a reir Light―. Beyond, tomate en serio esto, ¿sí? No te pido que seas un ñoño como yo solía serlo, pero al menos trata de entregar la _mayoría_ de las tareas y aprobar, ¿de acuerdo?

―Ya, ya. Lo tengo.

―Hablo en serio. Tu hermano puede parecer un imbécil y tan caprichoso como dice que eres, pero verdaderamente se preocupa por ti, yo también lo hago ―lo miró intensamente, tratando de que el otro entendiese eso. El pelinegro de pronto se sintió incomodo, no le gustaba como lentamente comenzaba a caer esa responsabilidad sobre él― Agh, estás haciendo esa cara…

― ¿Qué cara?

―La misma que hace tu hermano cuando le digo que deje de comer tanto dulce.

―Oh. Entonces es malo.

―Sí, lo es ―ambos sonrieron― Está bien, dejaré de agobiarte. Pero solo por hoy, no te acostumbres.

―De acuerdo, estaré preparado para entonces ―sonrió divertido―. Nos vemos, Raito ―saludó, haciendo énfasis en el acento japonés del nombre.

―Nos vemos, Beyond ―el más joven volteó entonces, luego de hacer un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo―. Intenta venir más seguido, ¿sí? Hace tiempo que no te veíamos.

―Lo intentaré… ―prometió, más por reflejo que por otra cosa. Antes de seguir caminando por la acera en dirección a su casa (que quedaba a un kilometro más o menos) vio la mirada preocupada y de pena que Light le dirigió.

― ¿Sabes? No creo que haya sido mi culpa, él es el imbécil. Le di lo mejor de mí _siempre_ , jamás le negué nada y lo acompañé durante mucho tiempo. Él fue quien me engañó y se fue con otro, _ese imbécil_ … Agh, lo odio tanto. Encima ni siquiera una carta de disculpas. No, el señorito no se dignó ni siquiera a eso luego de _siete_ años de relación; solo tomó sus cosas y el muy hijo de puta se fue con un "oh cielo, lo lamento, estoy enamorado de alguien más" ―hizo una vocecita un poco aguda al citar la frase de su ahora ex-novio― ¡El muy desgraciado! ¡¿Y sabes qué más?! ¡Él-

El súbito sonido de su celular sonando lo interrumpió de su monologo. Con un suspiro molesto pausó su consola y tomó el aparato, no apagando el cigarrillo en su boca.

― ¿Sí?

―Hola, me comunico con usted por el anuncio del periódico ―un hombre con cierto acento inglés respondió― ¿Sigue vigente el servicio de chofer?

El chico abrió mucho los ojos, se había olvidado de ese anuncio que había hecho publicar hace unas semanas.

― No… ¡Es decir, sí! Sigue vigente, ¿con tengo el placer de hablar? ―una gran sonrisa se instauró en su rostro.

―Elle Lawliet.

 _¿Elle? ¿Qué no es nombre de chica? Nah, que importa, estamos en California, cosas más raras se han visto._

―De acuerdo, Señor Lawiet. ¿Cómo le gustaría llegar a un acuerdo?

―Mmm… ―el hombre del otro lado de la línea pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos, en los cuales se escuchó el sonido de mascar algo―. ¿Le importaría venir a mi casa para arreglar todo? El servicio no es para mí, es para alguien más…

―Comprendo, no hay problema ―aceptó. De seguro aceptar así sin más ir a la casa de un desconocido no era lo más seguro, pero, carajo, necesitaba un empleo.

―Perfecto, le enviaré la dirección por texto en unos minutos ―nuevamente un silecio―. Por cierto, lo lamento, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Mail Jeevas ―contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

―Está bien, nos vemos mañana Mail.

―Por favor llámeme Matt-

 _Pip… pip… pip…_ Había cortado.

Guardó el número del hombre que lo había llamado y esperó unos minutos hasta que recibió el texto, en los cuales se encargó de terminar su cigarro. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya comenzaba a impacientarse, su celular volvió a vibrar.

 _ **De: Elle Lawliet.**_

 _ **Para: Mail Jeevas.**_

 _ **Pacific Beach, Calle Pendleton**_ _ **4614\. Nos vemos mañana a las 12:30, ¿está bien?**_

Matt no pudo hacer otra cosa que silbar un poco. _Pacific Beach, ¿eh? Normalmente allí está la gente adinerada._

 _ **De: Mail Jeevas.**_

 _ **Para: Elle Lawliet.**_

 _ **Por supuesto, no hay problema. A las 12:30 será.**_

Envió el mensaje y se recostó en su sofá.

¡Había conseguido empleo!


End file.
